Visit to a Coffee Shop
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu go to a coffee shop, they never expected to find themselves at the mercy of a strange old lady. Tickle fic requested by xaji. Please enjoy.


It was late afternoon when Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel decided to stop by a coffee shop. They went inside and looked around. The walls and tables were a dark shade of cocoa-brown. Everything smelled like coffee beans. The place wasn't very crowded so the pair didn't have to wait in line. Lucy was wearing a pink crop top and denim shorts. Natsu was wearing his usual outfit.

"What do you want to order?" asked an old lady, from behind the counter. She looked about eighty years old and was about Lucy's height. Her body was skinny and her face was very wrinkled.

Lucy and Natsu ordered a couple of lattes, then went to sit down at a table. "There's something just not right about that old lady," Natsu said suspiciously, as he stirred his coffee.

"Oh?" Lucy turned around in her chair and saw the old lady staring at them. The old lady waved at her. Lucy warily returned it.

"What do you think?" Natsu narrowed his eyes in the old lady's direction.

Lucy shook her head. "She doesn't look so bad." The blonde gripped her warm cup and sipped carefully so she wouldn't burn herself.

When Natsu and Lucy had finally finished their drinks, the old lady came up to them and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Milly." the old lady said. "I waited until you both had finished your coffee before I came over to congratulate you."

"Congratulate us on what?"

"On being our highest paying costumers of the day, of course."

Lucy looked at Natsu, confused. "But we didn't pay that much for the lattes."

Milly folded her boney arms and gave them a stern gaze. "Rules are rules. And rules say that you two are entitled to a reward."

"Ooh, what kind of reward?" asked Lucy, curiously.

Milly smiled. "Lay down on the table and I'll show ya."

"There's something fishy about this," Natsu eyed the old lady, suspiciously. She frowned at him.

"Well, then you can just go first!" Milly said to Natsu.

Natsu nodded. "Fine." Then he hoisted himself up onto the table and lay down on his back. "But I'm just going first to make sure it's safe for Lucy."

Milly moved closer to the spiky-haired young man and laid a wrinkly hand on his hard-muscled stomach. "Ready, sonny?" Without waiting for him to reply, Milly dug her fingers into his belly.

Natsu yelped and grabbed her hands. "What are you doing!?"

"Let go!" Milly wiggled her hands out of his grip and started pinching the flesh around his belly button.

"Hahahahahaha! Hey!" Natsu was squirming and giggling. He tried to sit up, but Milly climbed up and sat on his chest to pin him down. Then she tickled his stomach with all ten fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-You crazy old broad! Lehehehet me up! NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed, bucking under the old lady's weight. He tried to grab her hands but he couldn't reach them.

Lucy was very amused as she watched this. She covered her mouth and giggled.

After about five minutes, Milly stopped her assault on Natsu. As soon as he was free, the young man scrambled off the table and caught his breath.

"All right, blondie," she said to Lucy. "Yer next!"

"No, don't!" Natsu shouted at the old woman.

"Tsk, tsk. She can take it." Milly said as she patted the table, indicating for Lucy to lay down in the same way that Natsu had.

Lucy swallowed hard, knowing what she was in for. She lay down on the table, then covered her exposed belly with her hands. Milly pushed Lucy's hands away so she could admire the young girl's stomach.

"Ah, you have such a soft-looking tummy," Milly said, before giving it a light squeeze. Lucy bit her lip and tried not to wiggle around. She also didn't like the idea of Milly's wrinkly old fingers touching her bare skin. It was kind of creepy.

"Milly, if…if you're going to tickle me can you use that?" the girl pointed to a feather duster on a nearby table. Milly looked at the feather duster and frowned.

"No," said Milly, then she started swirling her finger in Lucy's belly button.

"Eeehehehehe!" Lucy giggled, trying to push away the offending hands. "Stohohohop!"

Then the old woman did stop, to Lucy's relief. "Are you having fun yet, lovey?"

Lucy blushed. "I-I don't know…"

"Well then," Milly frowned. "I guess we'll have to continue." With that, she gently grabbed Lucy's smooth tummy and squeezed it. "Mmm, so soft!"

"Aaahahahahahaha! Nooohohohohoho!" Lucy shoved frantically at Milly's pruned hands.

"Stop doing that!" ordered the old woman, who was getting tired of Lucy's hands being in the way. Then she held Lucy's wrists over her head with one hand, while using the other hand to pinch and knead the girl's belly. This continued for about five minutes, then Milly decided to end it by swirling her finger in Lucy's naval one last time.

The girl erupted in a high-pitched squeal. "EEHHEHEHEEEHE!"

"All done," said Milly with a smirk. Then she walked away and went back to work. "Come back soon!"

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and gaped in disbelief.

"I told you there was something fishy about her," Natsu reminded Lucy as they left the coffee shop together.

The End


End file.
